1. Field of the Invention
A field deployable data processing and communications device such as a portable personal digital assistant (PDA) device is configured and programmed for collecting local information such as environmental, chemical or biological data, images and voice messages, at the scene of an incident of a nature which requires intervention by public safety or law enforcement agencies. The PDA is deployed at the incident scene by first response personnel and provides a conduit for seamlessly conveying information collected by the PDA at the scene to remote facilities and agencies, which may be chosen for their ability to deal with and respond to situations of a particular nature, thereby reducing delays and improving efficiency of response to public safety and security incidents.
2. State of the Prior Art
Dramatically increased demand for rapid and effective deployment of public safety and security resources has shown that existing procedures and equipment are inadequate in the face of the threats which have to be faced. The ever present threat of terrorist attack, both foreign and home-grown, the possibility of epidemic disease introduced from foreign sources, intentionally or accidentally, the release of hazardous substances whether chemical, biological, or radioactive, all present potential scenarios which require rapid and effective deployment of resources in response to a potential threat in order to quickly collect information which will enable the appropriate authorities to evaluate and confirm the existence of the threat and to respond by deployment of the appropriate personnel and materiel needed to counteract the threat and limit its damage potential. Effective response to a threatening incident is complicated by several factors. First, is the diversity of the potential threats which, depending on their nature, requires response from one or more of many different specialized public services and agencies, any of which may operate at a local, state or federal level.
The nature of many current threats to public safety and security calls for the coordinated intervention and rapid response of several public agencies, each having a different but essential area of expertise and responsibility. These agencies may be geographically distant from each other and from the scene of a particular incident, and may operate at various governmental levels. For example, the release of a potentially flammable gas or liquid may require the intervention of a hazardous materials (HAZMAT) team with expertise in the identification and handling of flammable or explosive substances, a fire department ready to contain a possible conflagration at the site; ambulances and paramedic teams ready to attend to potential casualties, police to close off the area and evacuate persons in the threat area, and federal investigative agencies if the cause of the incident is of a suspect nature. Different sets and combinations of agencies may need to be contacted depending on the nature of a particular public safety incident.
A first responder at the location of an incident is rarely in a position to directly notify the various agencies and services who are in the best position, in terms of geographic proximity, availability and training of its personnel, and legal jurisdiction, to name just a few factors, to deal effectively with a particular hazard or threat.
The first responder, who may be a private security guard or local police person summoned to the incident scene, typically notifies a first agency, chosen at the responder's standing instructions or personal judgment. This first agency arrives at the location and after assessing the nature and scope of the threat in turn contact additional agencies. This is often a cumbersome process involving individual communications during which the nature and location of the incident must be communicated over a voice channel, the readiness and availability of the requested support must be determined, and if unavailable, additional contacts made in search of the desired support.
For example, if an unknown but suspect substance, such as a white powder, is found in a public area such as an airport terminal, expert examination and analysis of a sample of the suspect substance is necessary in order to determine whether it is a harmless powder such as talcum or potentially lethal anthrax. Under present procedures, a sample of suspect biological material is taken by the most expedient transport, such as a helicopter, to the nearest laboratory able to make the analysis. After all pertinent agencies have been alerted and have arrived at the scene, activity is halted until the remote laboratory makes an identification and returns the information to those at the scene. Even then, further delays may be caused by the need to pass on that information to higher echelon decision makers not at the scene of the incident. If such an event occurs at a large transport terminal such as an airport, bus or train station, all traffic in and out of that location may have to be suspended and all persons in the area evacuated, causing considerable disruption and economic loss.
A continuing need exists for a system which will improve the allocation and deployment of resources in response to incidents involving potential threats to public safety and security by more rapidly and efficiently directing and distributing information from the scene of such an incident to the public service agencies best equipped and most readily available for dealing with particular incidents.